Fetal Position
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: William knows his co-workers well. Too well. And if there's one thing he knows about Jeremy, is the kid doesn't know how to say 'no'. [WilliamxJeremy] DARK
1. Chapter 1

Summary: William knows his co-workers well. Too well. And if there's one thing he knows about Jeremy, is the kid doesn't know how to say 'no'. [WilliamxJeremy] DARK

Warnings: noncon, minor

Xxxxxx

William watched Jeremy like a hawk the rare times they worked together.

The kid was new; barely over a week, but most of them were surprised he'd lasted this long. Most mornings when they came in, the boy was a trembling mess and barely able to form a sentence but he still stuck it all out. Most of the time he took pity on the kid and took him out to eat and dropped him off at home, and that made it so easy to read him.

Jeremy was sixteen. Not old enough to work, but William certainly wasn't going to be telling anyone. He had neglectful parents since he usually clammed up when talking about them and his apartment was so small and empty. And more than that, the kid was shy. Awkward, like most kids were at that age. He had a defiance to him, but not the self courage to really pull it through to the surface.

William had tested him. Bought him breakfast, bought him clothes, offered things that the kid was so clearly uncomfortable with. But he couldn't say no. He didn't know how to turn these things down. He knew Scott was on to him. The man kept trying to butt in when he saw the two together by themselves, but he also thought Jeremy was of age. The most he could do was give William a look and continue on his way.

Grinning, the man watched Jeremy try to deal with an upset mother from the office. The kid was flailing, trying to hold his own. From those angry green eyes, Jeremy hadn't done anything wrong and knew it but couldn't stand up for himself. William tapped his fingers on the desk as he watched, a fleeting thought going through his head. The kid needed to learn; and he'd once been an excellent teacher to his own kids.

He pushed himself up and headed out, hearing them before seeing them. Jeremy was trying desperately to explain whatever had happened but kept getting talked over. A small boy was clinging to his mom's hand, watching the scene with wide and tear-filled eyes. His smile fell; one of those kind of parents. His jaw tightened, forcing himself to remain calm as he walked over.

"Is there a problem?"

Jeremy looked like he might pass out from relief when her attention was finally off of him. "This brat of yours put his hands on my son!"

"I helped the kid with the skeeball, and promised that if I missed I'd get him more tokens." Jeremy tried to explain himself. If William hadn't been trying to listen to him, he would've gotten talked over.

William tapped his chin before turning his attention to the small boy that was cowering next to his mother. She had a tight grip on his wrist that was beginning to turn red. "Ah, you're Tommy aren't ya? One of our best regulars."

The kid managed to smile. "H-hi Mr. Afton."

"Did Jeremy make ya feel bad at all?" He asked softly, kneeling down. "Ya can tell me."

"N-no, he, he managed to get the m-middle shot for me." Tommy showed the amount of Fazbear tokens in his hand.

"Are ya gettin' another toy? You're going to run out of room in your house if ya keep this up. Or better yet, we might run out of toys!" The kid laughed. Grinning, William got back up and dusted himself off. "Miss, with all due respect, your son is fine."

"You don't know-"

"If someone came over and manhandled my kids, I assure ya, I'd be upset too. But your son said nothing happened, if It had, ya'd certainly know about it. Our animatronics are programmed to step in if they see a child in any kind of trouble." He paused, glancing down at where she was holding him. "If anything, I'm tempted myself to call child protective services from the bruises I'm seeing."

She looked down, seeing the redness of her son's wrist and promptly began apologizing to the poor kid. Knowing they were likely forgotten, William grabbed Jeremy by the arm and began dragging him off towards the security room, waving cheerfully at Tommy.

"Thanks, I had-"

"We aren't to touch the customers. I'm pretty sure we go over that, and especially with what's been happening in the restaurant lately." William cut him off easily.

Jeremy flinched slightly, eyes still angry even if he cowered slightly. "I know, but...I wasn't...thinking."

He finally let go once they entered the room. Jeremy sighed, removing his hat and putting it on the table. William watched him carefully, making sure the boy caught him staring. He then sighed, hands on his hips as he grinned on the inside; he finally had his chance to play his cards.

"Kid, you're makin' it very hard for me to make sure no one knows you're underage."

His reaction was everything he'd hoped. Jeremy froze, eyes wide as he stared at him. He then looked around wildly, trying to see if anyone overheard before he finally seemed to get angry.

"You can't tell anyone! I need this job!" He then seemed to realize how he was acting and deflated, looking scared. "Does...anyone else know?"

"Nah. Not yet, anyway."

Jeremy swallowed, wringing his hands together as he tried to keep his cool. "You, you aren't going to tell anyone are you? I need this job as much as it sucks. Bad enough we're on the verge of closing, but I can't get fired."

The black haired man hummed, pretending to look like he was thinking it over. Jeremy was gritting his teeth in aggravation; the kid would fight of course. But that's where his testing, his abilities came into play. He knew how to lure kids away from their beloved parents and he certainly knew how to play Jeremy into his hands.

"I dunno, newbie...I'll be liable if anythin' happens to ya." He mused slowly.

"I'll tell them you didn't know I swear!"

"And I'm not exactly gettin' outta this." William went on.

At this, Jeremy paused, thrown off balance. Taking his chance, the older man grabbed him, pressing the boy against the table. He heard him yelp as he was forced on his back, green eyes wide as he stared up at William in surprise and fear. Carefully, William backed off slightly, making sure he had Jeremy trapped but letting him breathe.

"What's wrong, newbie? Aren't we just actin' like you're of age?"

Jeremy's face went red. "D-don't joke around like-"

"Who's jokin here? Nothin makes the time pass by better right?"

The blond pressed his hands against his chest to push him off. But William was far taller, larger, than tiny little underdeveloped Jeremy and it made it easy to grab his wrists and pull them away, leaving him sprawled out beneath him. William grinned easily, trying not to enjoy the sight too much; he couldn't have Jeremy freaking out on him after all.

"D-don't touch m-"

"Newbie, you're makin this difficult. Or is it that ya don't like me?" He forced his grin off his face. "I thought since we both were spendin' all that time together..."

Jeremy flinched at that, looking embarrassed and now guilty. His eyes searched his coworker's face rapidly as he seemed to think back on the many times William had taken him out and was beginning to look panicked. Carefully, slowly, William moved closer, a leg parting the boy's that made him jump.

"Doesn't have to mean nothin' hm? Just something quick and I'll be keepin' my mouth shut." He was met by silence. "Speak up newbie or else I take it as a yes."

He wanted to say no so badly. It looked like it was physically paining him. But Jeremy could only let out a whine, fingers trying to dig into the wood table as he stared down at where they were touching. His mouth opened and closed for a few moments and knowing that nothing would come from it, William pressed forward and forced their mouths together.

Jeremy yelped into his mouth, but didn't move otherwise. His eyes clamped shut, body tense as he let the older man do what he wanted. William couldn't keep his grin off his face now as he pulled away, teeth biting down on the others neck. He wasn't a fan of kissing himself, finding the whole thing rather boring, but he knew that it was pretty useful when you needed to shut someone up.

The blond jumped at the sudden pain, green eyes snapping open. He stared at him, not sure what to say or if he should push him away. Chuckling, the older guard grabbed Jeremy's belt and snapped it, making him jump at the noise before he watched the other throw it to the floor. Something seemed to click in his head at that moment because he tried to grab William's arms, panting and nearing a panic attack.

"W-wait, you can't, not here, wait-"

"What's wrong, kid?" He let the boy stop him, raising an eyebrow. "Ya actin' like I'm doin it wrong. Calm down and breath."

He caught the tears in Jeremy's eyes. He couldn't help but gape slightly, taken aback at how gorgeous the boy looked when he cried. His already green eyes were sparkling, bigger, and his red face made them stand out more. He wanted so badly to push the other boy down and stare him in the eye as he forced himself in, but no. No he had to be careful. Jeremy wasn't some little brat he'd grabbed from the crowd.

"If ya want me to stop, fine. Guess I was misreading some signals." He went on, slowly and reluctantly pulling away.

Jeremy looked confused and amazed that he'd stopped. He stared at him a moment before the guilt set in again. Kids were so easy, William mused. They thought everything was their fault, that they had done something wrong. And right now, the poor kid thought he must've messed up the signs; thought that all those dinners and clothes and coffees were meant to be something else and that he'd been leading William on this whole time without realizing it.

"It's not, I mean..." Jeremy looked torn, chest heaving as he laid there. "Not here, please, I can't stand this place,"

"Ya really that picky?" William went to cut him off but Jeremy kept going.

"I hate being here and it's bad enough that I have to keep coming back but not my first time okay? Please, I'll do something..."

He froze. He hadn't thought of that...little Jeremy was at that age after all, but he seemed to spend most of his time here at work. It was a struggle to keep the smile off his face; he could have him all to himself then. Heat was in his veins, spreading, and he wanted so badly flip him over and continue. But he was a patient man. And he was trying to teach him still; poor kid didn't seem to understand when you should stop talking.

"First time?" He paused, and saw the red in Jeremy's face darkened. "Ya shoulda said somethin' kid. Course we can't do somethin' so special in this place then."

Jeremy gave a near sob of relief, going limp. His entire body was shaking. William couldn't help but run his hands down the boy's sides, causing him to tense up again as his thumb ran over his ribs. An unseen wrench in his plans, of course, but if it meant waiting for something even better then...well, he could wait. And in the mean time...

"Shit, newbie, wish ya woulda spoken up sooner." He tried to looked the littlest bit sheepish as he pressed his pelvis against the boy's, making sure Jeremy felt the hardness in his pants.

The poor kid looked like he was going to pass out as he jumped, eyes wide when he realized what exactly that was. He swallowed, glancing up at him nervously. "You can't...work with that..." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Finally get to touch ya, what would ya expect?" He drawled lightly.

He almost laughed at the guilt that came back again. If this wasn't working out so perfectly for him, he'd want to have a long conversation about some of the issues Jeremy obviously had. They couldn't have someone _else_ taking advantage of him now could they? And the boy was quite easily taken advantage of...

"Guess I'll need to take care of it, but..." He paused, glancing at the others red face. "Unless ya wanna help me."

Jeremy's eyes widened at that, swallowing hard. When he didn't argue, William smirked and flipped them, making Jeremy yelp as he found their bodies pressed together. Before he could say anything, the older man then quickly shoved him down to his knees, unable to help a grin when he felt Jeremy reach out and grab his legs to keep himself upright.

"I, I've never…!" Jeremy began stammering nervously, hands tightening on his pant legs. "I mean, we shouldn't…"

"Newbie, no one ever comes back here, 'cept Scott. And he's not here at all today. Ya got nothing to worry about, unless that's not why your stalling." William teased him, grabbing the boy's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.

He watched the boy glance around, obviously trying to find another excuse. He chuckled, his thumb reaching out and running over the blond boy's lips. Jeremy flinched at the touch, face turning a deeper shade of red when he saw the way his boss was staring down at him. He couldn't help but press it into the other's mouth, making Jeremy whine and try to turn his head away.

"Shh, don't be so nervous. Ya got nothing to worry about, I'll go slow." He promised him softly, keeping eye contact with him as a hand went to his fly and began unzipping his pants.

Jeremy's large, green eyes widened when he heard the noise, and the older man could feel him swallow in response. Using one hang to keep Jeremy in place, the other pulled down his workpants slightly until his dick was free. It was still hard from previously grinding against the other's form. Jeremy's eyes slid closed as he seemed to try and calm down, and he took advantage of that to pull him forward until his cock brushed against the boy's lips.

Jeremy's eyes clenched shut in response but didn't struggle. William grinned, trying not to seem smug when the boy finally opened his mouth. Though he had to keep a grip on him, since the kids first instinct was to apparently deep throat him and that wouldn't have gone well. He rolled his eyes as he eased Jeremy's mouth over his dick, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Slow down there, Newbie. As flattered as I am, ya do that and you'll hurt yourself." He mumbled, grinning as he moved his hand up into the boy's hair.

Jeremy finally opened his eyes. He glanced up uneasily, seeing William staring at him and swallowed. The older man groaned, fingertips digging into his skin slightly. Jeremy whined. William moaned in response, feeling the vibrations going through his throat as he felt the boy giving a hesitant suck. Slowly the blond began moving on his own.

He felt Jeremy's hands trembling as they moved and grabbed his hips. He began lightly bobbing his head, green eyes refusing to meet his, face pink, as he continued sucking. William couldn't stop himself from breathing hard. He gripped the back of the table with his free hand, fighting the urge to thrust his hips. He would've loved to see the boy's reaction. But he had a feeling that would permanently scare him off and he couldn't have that.

"Shit, kid…" He moaned as Jeremy's tongue suddenly brushed against his cock. "You're pretty good at this. Though if ya keep acting scared, we'll both be here for a while."

He grinned when Jeremy glared up at him, his dick falling from his mouth. "You're an asshole."

"That's not how ya talk to your boss who's dick you're suckin." He pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you talk to someone willing to suck it either." Jeremy grumbled mostly to himself.

He rolled his eyes. "The longer ya take, longer ya gotta sit there on your knees ya know."

The boy grimaced at that. He was shifting slightly, trying to adjust the weight on his knees. Raising an eyebrow, William glanced down and noticed a large bulge in the front of his pants. He almost grinned, leaning back against the table as he pulled Jeremy forward; the blond didn't resist and began bobbing his head again once his dick was in his mouth.

William watched him, biting his lip as he began finally moving. He thrusted his hips, making Jeremy whine and flinch slightly but he didn't choke. He seemed to take the hint and began running his tongue against the underside of his cock, hesitantly at first until he realized it wasn't going to bite him. He moved faster, hands tightening on William's hips as he glanced up at him. He smirked back. He groaned when Jeremy swallowed, throat closing around his dick briefly and noticed the boy gave him a look. In retaliation, the older man thrusted his hips maybe a bit too hard at the same time his grip tightened on Jeremy's hair, hissing when he felt the tip rubbing against the back of his throat.

Jeremy whimpered but didn't pull away. He did it again, cock sliding down his throat this time. He noticed the boy's face turning red, and there was a hint of tears at the corner of his eyes but still he didn't fight. Licking his lips, William began slowly moving on his own, watching careful for a reaction as he began fucking the boy's mouth. The only real reaction he got was Jeremy's hands moving again, gripping his thigh desperately as his eyes closed.

He moved faster, breathing hard and knuckles turning white as he yanked on the boy's hair. He barely noticed when one of Jeremy's hands left, too busy focusing on the tight, hot wetness of his throat and how easily it'd been, getting him here. His movements were turning erratic and jerky as he felt himself getting close, wanting to know how the other would react when he finally released into his mouth, or how angry he'd be if he marked up his face. He'd likely have to wait on the latter, he still needed Jeremy to be able to get to work afterwards, but there was always next time.

"Almost, kid…" He panted, nails digging into the boy's scalp. Jeremy groaned around him and he hissed sharply.

With a grunt, he pulled Jeremy's head forward and came down throat, not noticing or caring the other trying to pull away. He heard him make a noise of discomfort and eased up slightly, letting him breathe. Panting, William watched him struggle with swallowing, some leaking from the corners of his mouth, and noticed a hand was rubbing at the front of his own pants even as he struggled. He grinned and pulled him off his cock, kneeling as Jeremy hastily swallowed the rest and wiped his mouth.

He smacked his hand away, ignoring the blond hiss something at him and quickly got a hand down his pants. Jeremy stiffened, eyes wide as he grabbed his dick and carefully began pumping it. "W-William I…"

"So ya liked havin my dick in your mouth more than ya thought huh?" He teased, unable to keep the wide smile off his face. "Well aren't I flattered."

Jeremy whined in response. He stared down at where he was roughly jerking his dick, eyes wide as he panted and twitched. His hips moved, wanting to thrust up into his hand, but William's other hand kept them in place. His thumb pressed into the tip, smearing his precum and slicking up his hand as he moved faster. The blond suddenly reached out, clinging to the other's shoulders and breathing heavily into his neck.

"Cum for me, Newbie." He whispered in his ear and with a cry, Jeremy did so all over his hand.

He pulled it from Jeremy's pants, careful not to touch either of them as he let the boy catch his breath. He pulled himself out of his grip, finding some napkins on the table and wiping his hand off before offering them. Jeremy refused to meet his eyes as he took them, cleaning up the mess in his pants as William zipped up his and made sure he didn't have any evidence showing.

"Do I at least get a raise out of this…" Jeremy grumbled, obviously not meant to be heard as he tried to pick himself up on wobbly legs.

"I'll take ya out to eat after your shift." William offered, smirking when the blond looked at him akin to panic.

"No, that's fine! I just…" He glanced around the room, trying to find an excuse to leave. "I, I should…get back to work…?"

He snorted and threw an arm around his shoulders despite the obvious discomfort. "Newbie, don't start actin' shy on me now. We aren't anywhere near done."

Jeremy pulled away, face red as he mumbled something along the lines of work. Grinning, William watched him go before taking his place behind the table, using the cameras to watch Jeremy as he went back on the floor. He almost immediately was jumped on by Scott, who began talking about something, and noticed the boy was glaring up at the camera. William almost pouted. He'd been hoping Scott would walk in on them…

Even so, now he had to plan for getting his chance to get Jeremy to invite him into his apartment or convincing him to come over to his place. Maybe if he could get him tired enough…but now that he knew what he was after, Jeremy would be less likely to lower his guard. He'd have to be careful, maybe tip things in his favor.

At least for now, he felt content and kicked his legs up on the table, leaning back in his chair and began pretending to work.


	2. Aftermath

Warnings: nonon, minors, Jeremy is being manipulated by a man thirty years his senior

Xxxxxx

Avoiding the boss who worked with you during your day shifts was far more difficult than Jeremy ever thought it would be.

He sure as hell never went out of his way to be in William's company, the man usually sought him out and roped him into doing something. Especially when they got out around the same time. Jeremy didn't like the attention, not when he was trying to keep his age a secret from said boss. He preferred his anti-social life to having people pester him all the time, and yet he'd find William waiting for him and offering him a ride home, but those usually turned into getting dinner or breakfast or coffee and despite himself, Jeremy was…fond of it.

He hated being his boss's charity case of course, but when food money and rent money usually conflicted, he needed everything he could get. And William wasn't…awful. Most of the time. He liked to hear himself talk, that was for sure, but he also seemed genuinely interested in Jeremy's own life. He was apparently into robotics and he seemed to encourage Jeremy's own interest in engineering, he never got that from his own parents. He never lorded these things over Jeremy's head, never made a big deal out of the fact that the blond couldn't return the favor when it came to dinner and he was a better listener than given credit for. When Jeremy mentioned offhand that he needed more work pants, William had them in hand the next day.

He thought they were…not friends, that was too close, but not just coworkers either. Between William and Scott, who was more distant and yet more protective in a way, Jeremy felt included in their group. It was obvious that the pair were close, he watched them interact and it was so clear they had been friends for a long time. And they didn't even hesitate into bringing him into that, there wasn't any weird transitions, he was just…suddenly a part of it.

But then Scott asked him if William was being too overbearing. Too obvious. Jeremy hadn't understood; the man was overbearing in _everything_ he did, how he treated Jeremy wasn't such a weird thing, but then…

Then the back room happened.

Jeremy wanted to be furious. He felt taken advantage of; all these gestures from his boss, and the entire time was just…him liking him? Was actually him _flirting_? It made him feel anxious and sick and he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He hadn't seen the signs, didn't notice that William liked throwing his arms on him or leaned in too close or stared at him too long. It all made so much sense afterwards, but that made it so much worse. And on top of that, the man knew he was underage.

And yet, he hadn't said no.

Afterwards, he rushed to the bathroom and was sick. He couldn't get the taste or feeling out of his mouth. He'd never once considered what giving head would be like, he hadn't even thought about dating someone before, and in that moment, once the nerves had died down, it wasn't so bad. But afterwards, with the taste lingering and knowing that he'd let some guy release into his mouth and he'd _swallowed_ it…Had let William do these things and then had gotten aroused by it and let himself release into his own work pants…

Scott knew something was wrong almost instantly, but he couldn't tell him what had happened. Scott thought he was eighteen, and while it was likely against company policy and William could get into trouble for abusing his position, that meant they'd need other people looking into the matter. And Jeremy wouldn't be able to keep the lie up about how old he was…it wasn't worth it. So instead, Jeremy did his best to hide and avoid William at any chance he could but, well…easier said than done.

"There ya are, Newbie."

He jumped, nearly falling out of his seat. William raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed as he looked the boy over. "H-hey…wait, shit, is it six already?"

He went to check the clock, hearing William walking closer but refusing to look at him. "Kid, it's almost seven. The hell ya doin' back here?"

Seven?! Jeremy stared at the clock in shock before he groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He…didn't even remember his entire shift. It was all a blur of colors and trying not to fall asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well, trying to throw himself into work and not seeing any of his coworkers while surviving a group of weird, killer robots.

"Ya look like shit." William supplied helpfully, still eyeing him. "Come on, I'm taking ya home. Scott can cover for me, ya can't make it out like this."

He felt something like panic in his chest. No, this was exactly what he was trying to avoid…but when he finally met the other man's eyes, he was surprised to see how worried he looked. There was no playful glint, no sizing him up. Hell, Jeremy stood up and William didn't even touch him. He looked like he wanted to, a hand came out to steady him but retracted last second. The anxiousness came back worse than before; his boss thought he hated him. He was going to be fired, or he was going to tell someone else about him or about _them_ and he had no idea which was worse. And then there was the _guilt_ that kept eating away at him. They wouldn't be in this mess if Jeremy wasn't such a fucking idiot and knew the signs of when someone was into him.

"I'm fine, I just need to get some better sleep. You don't have to go out of your way."

"Good thing I ain't then. Works out perfectly." William said easily, and Jeremy flinched but didn't argue further.

He followed the man out to the door, trying to spot Scott as a potential save. Maybe he could help him out of this situation, or tell William he couldn't leave work. He hoped more than anything for something to come up; he hadn't been alone with his boss since the incident and he wanted to keep it that way until he could get things sorted in himself.

But he didn't see Scott, and William just led him out the front doors. He thought about mentioning him taking off with no word, but decided against it. He felt like he was on thin ice as it was; pushing the other wasn't a good idea. William was pushy enough when he was in a good mood, but once he started getting irritated, it was like dealing with a whole different person.

"Thanks…" He mumbled instead as he got into the other's now familiar car.

"Get the feelin' that wasn't entirely sincere." The older man teased easily. Jeremy shrugged as they began driving. "Here, I picked this up, ya need it more than I do…Actually, Newbie, I wanted to talk to ya. Got quite the talk from Scotty the other day."

"I didn't tell him." He said frantically before he could stop himself, pausing when William reached for a foam coffee cup and offered it. He took it into his hands reluctantly.

William snorted. "Like I care if ya did, but I know. Scotty knows me better than anyone else, ya didn't have to say anything for him to know. But from how skittish ya been, I thought I should apologize."

This was one of the last things he wanted to hear. Jeremy swallowed, trying not to fiddle with his pants as he refused to meet the other's eyes, taking a mouthful of the strong caffeine to think. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I rushed ya."

"And I never said to stop."

Jeremy shifted uneasily in his seat. There, he had admitted it. He hadn't told William no, hadn't said he was uncomfortable or unwilling, of course it went the route it did. A heaviness appeared in his stomach as he forced himself to glance over. If someone found out and the other got into trouble, it was his fault; if William was actually feeling guilty enough to _apologize_ , that was his fault. Things would still be fine and going smoothly if he hadn't been an idiot.

"Mm, but I'm also a good thirty years older than ya." Oh shit now came the age thing again. Jeremy felt nauseous. "I don't want ya hidin' from me over this."

"Not hiding and certainly not from _you_." He lied scathingly, crossing his arms. He shrugged when William glanced at him in disbelief. "Your ego is just making you think that way."

The other man laughed at that, shrugging. Jeremy glanced away and out the window and took another gulp. It was a familiar taste. He and William drank similar coffee so it was hard not to chug it and he didn't even feel slightly bad about drinking it all. The cup was over halfway gone when he suddenly felt himself sinking into his seat, eyes sliding shut. He tried to move to wake himself up, but his eyes wouldn't open. He should be home by now, he had no idea how he was going to get himself up to his apartment like this.

He heard William talking, but when he tried to focus, his head began swimming. He mumbled something of a response, feeling his head dipping. He tried to jerk himself awake only to end up laying against the car door and then he passed out.

Xxxxxx

When Jeremy woke up, it felt like he'd swallowed mothballs and like he had a hangover. He groaned softly, wincing as he tried to turn his head further into his pillow. His head was pounding behind his eyes and his mouth tasted stale and dry. What had happened? He'd come home…no, he'd been in the car…Everything was so fuzzy. Why was he struggling to remember?

Something wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled back slightly into something warm. That wasn't…normal. Slowly his eyes began to open though it felt like he had to pry them apart through glue. He tried to swallow as he blearily took in that he was in bed, a large cup of water on the nightstand and this definitely wasn't his room.

The panic was diluted and came slowly. He'd…been in the car with William. They'd talked…hadn't they? He must've fallen asleep in the car then and he could only reason that this had to be his boss's house. Which he could deal with, the man couldn't carry him up to his apartment and maybe he'd been too far gone to wake up. But he became increasingly aware that the warmth at his back was a _person_ and there was an arm around his middle and he was pretty sure he felt the others face pressing into the back of his neck.

He had his clothes on. His uniform was still there, though it was now crumpled up and he'd need to wash it as soon as possible. As his mind began to clear he realized that the bed was huge and comfortable under him despite the odd angle he found himself lying given that William had him in a death grip. And if not for the confusion and the nervousness, it was…nice. He rather liked being held like this, he just would rather it be under circumstances that he could remember ending up here and it wasn't the same man that had been crystal clear he wanted to date and fuck him.

The last thought made him begin squirming. He tried to wiggle out from the hold, he could get up and get some space and find out what was going on, but he couldn't seem to move. He scowled, trying to pry William's arms from around him only for the man to shift behind him and making Jeremy freeze up.

"Fuck, Newbie…"

He yelped when the man retightened his grip and a leg was thrown over his own. His face turned red; he felt the other's crotch pressing into his rear. He tried to glance back, seeing William cracking an eye open and sighing.

"Ya gotta shift the entire fuckin' bed?"

"You wouldn't let go!" Jeremy said hotly, making sure not to move against him. He didn't want a repeat of last time. "What even happened? I don't remember anything except being in the car…"

William's brow furrowed slightly, staring at him before he frowned and thankfully pulled away to sit up. Jeremy did so as well, groaning when his vision swam briefly before it passed. He rubbed at his forehead, wearily eyeing the other man. He had changed, wearing a regular shirt and sweatpants, and he couldn't help but pause when he noticed the scars. They were littered all over his arms and shoulders, he spotted some near his collarbone disappearing into his shirt. He wondered if his chest had them too. They were bright white and raised; he'd never seen scars like that before.

"Ya seriously don't remember?" William asked.

"No…?"

He frowned, seeing the older man sigh. "I asked if ya wanted to go home, and ya said no. So brought ya here, since ya were dead to the world and…"

He hesitated. Jeremy shifted awkwardly. It had to be bad if William didn't want to say it. The man was crude and brass at the best of times, but he looked almost embarrassed. He'd certainly never seen that before.

"And what? I asked you to read me a bedtime story?" He deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at him.

William sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ya didn't want me to leave ya alone, so…I changed and climbed in with ya. If I knew ya wouldn't remember all that…"

Oh…Jeremy looked away. He had…really asked that? He didn't remember, but the other man looked like he was telling the truth. He sighed and rubbed at his own face, trying to get his thoughts in order. He must've been more tired than he thought for this all to happen, and he had to give the man credit, it seemed like he hadn't gotten…handsy with him.

William was going to give him a guilt complex, Jeremy thought to himself as he realized that was what he was feeling. Only this time, he _knew_ the other liked him. Hell, in the security room, he'd…agreed to having sex with him as long as it wasn't at Freddy's. He almost wished he'd been creepy and done things to him in his sleep if only that meant he could get mad and demand William leave him alone.

"Oh." Was all he could manage.

William snorted at him, rolling his eyes as he motioned towards the glass of water that was still on the nightstand. "Got that for ya before, what with the way ya drool."

"I do not!" Jeremy argued instantly, glaring at him as he reached for it.

"Relax, it was cute. 'Sides, I've seen ya drool before and given where that went, think it's safe to say I don't mind, hm?"

Jeremy choked on his first sip of water, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep it inside. William smirked back at him as he laid back against his headboard, not bothered when the blond slammed the glass back on the table.

"You're an asshole!"

"Ya say that, but who was snugglin' up with who?" He teased him. Jeremy yelped when he snaked an arm around his waist again and pulled him flush against his chest. "Though, ya looked like ya needed the rest. Haven't been sleeping well?"

Jeremy struggled briefly, but he didn't like the idea of wiggling around against the older man so he just sighed and resigned himself to laying there. He felt his face getting warm as William laid his cheek against the top of his head, having never really noticed just how large the height distance was between them until now.

"M'not your goddamn teddy bear…" He grumbled. "And I've been sleeping fine. That…stupid Puppet thing was giving me trouble lately. That's all."

"I'd hope so, since I've never wanted to fuck a stuffed animal before."

Jeremy froze up, swallowing. If he wasn't uncomfortable laying there before, he certainly was now. He opened and closed his mouth, struggling with how to respond to that; he should just smooth it over, don't make it weird. But nothing came out, his brain stopped, and he heard and felt William chuckle.

"Sorry, Newbie, ya turn such a cute shade of red I couldn't help myself. Though…"

His hands stroked at Jeremy's sides suddenly, making the blond jump. Jeremy let out a whine when William moved, lips brushing against his ear and the touch made his body shiver in response. One of his hands trailed down the buttons of Jeremy's shirt, pausing at his belt and then without warning, cupped the front of his pants. The blond hissed, body tensing up as his eyes widened.

"I think your only requirement was to not be at work, hm?" William whispered into his ear, sending another shiver through him.

"N-nghh, I…" He didn't want to do this again, not now. "S-sto-"

"Shhh, no reason to get so worked up, Newbie. I treated ya right before, didn't I? We went nice and slow for ya, and if I recall, seemed to be enjoying it from where I was standing."

Jeremy whimpered, groaning when his hand began rubbing circles into his pants. He felt the other press his lips against the patch of skin under his ear, where his jaw connected and it made him tremble. His teeth suddenly latched on to his ear, making Jeremy shudder and gasp and he accidentally bucked his hips into the man's hand. Despite his inner begging against it, he felt his body beginning to warm and harden to the touch.

"A-ahh…!" He tried to get his tongue to work, wanting to tell him to stop, but every time he started to say something, William pressed harder.

"Shit kid, if I knew ya made noises like that…"

Jeremy bit his lip, trying to stifle himself as he felt the other undo his belt and pull down his pants. He struggled against it, but his hands were batted away. His heart was beating painfully against his chest as his dick hit the air, clenching his eyes shut to keep himself from seeing himself exposed. He heard the man laugh and then a large hand wrapped itself around his cock and began stroking it.

He nearly screamed in response, hands clawing at the sheets. His skin felt too sensitive, his brain overloading on feelings and sensations. He didn't even realize he was moving himself, hips jerking eagerly into it until William's free hand grabbed his hips still and grinded his ass back against his own crotch.

He gasped, feeling the throbbing pressing against him. He heard William beginning to breathe hard into his ear, his grip on his hip painful but the hand pumping him never faltered. Jeremy groaned. He couldn't do this, he wasn't ready; he still wasn't even comfortable being in the same room with the man let alone having him touch him. And yet he didn't move or fight as William's hand sped up and he began leaking precum into his fist. He barely flinched when he felt the other's cock hardening against his ass, not wanting to think about it yet his body responded by rubbing back into it.

"You're a goddamn tease." William hissed at him, voice oddly rough as the hand at his hip went to his chin, forcing him to turn his head back. He whined, seeing the way his eyes had darkened, none of the usual playfulness in them. "Only ya get to have fun huh?"

Jeremy flinched slightly at that, knowing it was true. He wasn't doing anything, just letting himself be pleasured. He hesitated briefly, his own nerves wanting him to finally tell the man to stop but William's fingers were tightening and his own body tensed up, feeling like he might explode. So he forced himself forward, kissing William awkwardly given the angle. He moaned into his mouth, feeling the reaction by the twitch in the man's pants.

He felt William grin against his lips and felt like he'd been played. But then the hand on his dick shifted, making his toes curl and he gasped as he felt his loins tightening. He was there, he just needed-

It stopped, fingers wrapped around the base and keeping him from releasing. Jeremy froze, brain confused why it had been stopped so suddenly before he whimpered desperately. He tried to move his hips but it was obvious that William wasn't going to keep going. Hissing in frustration he reached down himself but his wrists were grabbed and he sobbed.

"Ah ah ah…Not yet." Jeremy tried to fight against his grip but only ended up pressing himself harder against the man's clothed dick. "I didn't think ya'd be this eager. Wonder if ya fuck nearly as good as ya suck…"

He whined at that. They weren't really going to…but they began moving, Jeremy being forced onto his back as William straddled his waist. He stared up at him with wide eyes as the man smirked back but there was an edge to it. He got the feeling the older man was done being patient with him and wondered if it was going to be painful.

"Don't be lookin' so scared, Newbie. Ya seemed to be enjoying yourself." He went on as he began pulling at Jeremy's shirt, unbuttoning it and quickly tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Jeremy fought the urge to cover himself, face red and warm. He refused to meet William's eyes as the next thing to go were his pants and briefs, also tossed aside somewhere he couldn't see. He clenched his eyes shut. He was completely naked in front of this man, in his house, and he had no way of getting away. His brain was clearing some of the lust filled haze and realizing what he'd gotten himself into when he saw the large tent in the front of the man, his own boss's, pants.

It was okay, his brain whispered. William hadn't rushed him too badly the last time, and he had, begrudgingly, enjoyed it. And if this was happening, he could take it slow and once they were done, well…He had only said he'd have sex with him the one time. He didn't owe him anything after this. He'd certainly be keeping his distance afterwards, but he could do so without feeling guilty of leading William on.

He swallowed and finally looked up at the man's eyes. Meeting them, William grinned back almost smugly and began pulling his shirt over his head. Jeremy felt his heart miss a beat, biting his lip. His eyes took in the other's long torso, seeing that there were indeed scars everywhere and they disappeared into his pants. Despite his nervousness, he reached out and traced on with his thumb against the older man's ribcage.

"Think they just add to my looks." The black haired man offered jokingly but that same edge was to his voice.

He wanted to ask where they came from but thought that wouldn't be appreciated. Instead, Jeremy swallowed and pulled himself up, surprised when William backed off enough to let him sit up. He hesitated then, feeling unsure of himself before he kissed the scar he'd been touching. He felt the sudden intake of breath above him, the man likely surprised at the move, and let his hands trail down to the waistband of the sweatpants.

His heartbeat hurt, mouth feeling dry again. He shouldn't do this. It was one thing to lay back and let William do what he wanted to him, he owed the man that, but to become an active participant…So many things could go wrong. And it might only encourage him that Jeremy liked him back when he had no idea himself, but he was curious. He'd never given sex too much thought and the way the man stared at him, eyes glued to every movement he made, was oddly…enticing.

So he pulled the waistband down and wrapped his hands around William's cock. He heard the man hiss something, hips surging forward. It rubbed against Jeremy's chest, leaving behind a streak of precum. It should've been disgusting but instead the blond just moaned. He glanced up briefly, seeing how William was watching with rapt attention and decided he'd regret it later. He pulled himself up to his knees and leaned forward, William's cock sliding against his tongue and into his mouth.

"Fuck, kid!"

He felt William grab his hair and winced slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have surprised him like that. But this was at least somewhat familiar, even if being naked and on display was a little unsettling. He glanced up, seeing the man's eyes were staring at his face, and began sucking. He felt the other twitch in response, the hand in his hair tightening painfully for a moment. He knew from before that William was a bit impulsive (he still was pissed off that William had nearly choked him last time) and bobbed his head. He got a groan in response, making him feeling more confident as he closed his eyes.

He hated to admit it, especially to himself, but he often pondered over the fact that William seemed to like how well he seemed to be able to give head; he certainly had never made anyone feel like this before. And from the grip the older man had on him, it seemed like last time hadn't been some kind of beginner's luck so to speak, since he was certain William had far more experience in this than he did. He didn't plan on practicing of course, but he couldn't help but feel a thrill with every twitch and hiss the other gave as he moved.

"Shit, Newbie…guess ya liked suckin' dick more than you were lettin' on."

Jeremy glared up at him, pulling away and trying not to flinch at the wet 'pop' that came with it. "You always push your luck."

William grinned back and despite his annoyance, Jeremy was relieved that whatever hard edge had been in the older man seemed gone. Whatever that had been. He jumped when he was suddenly kissed, groaning into his mouth and letting himself be moved as William pressed forward until he was on his back again. He hesitantly reached out, slowly wrapping his arms around the black haired man's neck as the nerves began to return. He was really going through with this.

"Almost forgot, what with ya being a kid…" William suddenly pulled away and that smugness was back. Jeremy considered kicking him. "Ya do know how this works, right? I don't want ya freakin' out on me suddenly."

Jeremy paused at that, confused. What did that even mean? But as he watched his boss reached into his sweat pockets and pull out a small tube he realized what he meant. His face went warm. No turning back then. He swallowed nervously and nodded, deciding not to ask why William had that on him. He didn't want to get flustered and angry on top of being jittery. He watched as the older man shed his pants and threw them aside as he tried to relax.

"Good. Then just stay nice an' relaxed."

The blond was careful not to look as William put lube on his fingers, glancing over at the nightstand. He really didn't want to see this part, it was too embarrassing. He couldn't stop himself from jumping when he felt a finger being less than gently shoved into him, hissing between his teeth as he gripped at the sheets.

"Sorry, sorry." William said in a tone that wasn't sorry. "Forgot to be slow since ya never done this before. But can ya blame me for being eager?"

 _Yes_ he wanted to say. Because it _hurt_ in some way he couldn't explain. He blinked away tears, gritting his teeth as he felt the other moving the digit around inside of him. He tried to breathe and relax but then another finger was forced inside just as roughly and he couldn't stop the whine that escaped from his throat as he instinctively tried to twist away.

He was grabbed and held down by a hand on his shoulder, William grinning down at him. "Kid, ya moving like that ain't helping. It's gotta sting before it feels good."

"You…promised to go slow." He hissed at him, scowling when his grin only widened. "Asshole."

"Newbie, I am goin' slow. If I went any slower, my dick would fall off."

He wanted to argue, but the fingers were pulled out. He winced slightly, groaning at the new feeling of being empty. It continued aching slightly and he was distracted, trying to breathe and let the ache fade, that he missed William covering his own dick in lube. He froze when they both shifted, William sliding between his legs and grabbing a hold of his hips. Jeremy couldn't help but stare, jumping when he felt the sudden prodding at his entrance.

"Relax, else this will be painful for both of us." Jeremy glanced up at William, swallowing nervously at the odd grin and the dark glint in the man's eyes. "This is gonna hurt, but I'll get it over with quick and then we can get to all the fun stuff."

That wasn't exactly the most reassuring thing he'd ever heard. Jeremy hesitated. If the fingers hurt, then what would this be like? It had to be way worse, and yet he had a feeling William wouldn't let him just stop. He was staring down at him in a way that the blond could only describe as hungrily or desperate; there was a giddiness to him that made Jeremy feel uncomfortable.

"Just get it over with then." He muttered.

William's grin turned almost savage as his fingers dug into Jeremy's hips. "If ya gotta scream, go for it. Just don't start movin' around."

Jeremy glared at him. He tried not to stiffen in response as he felt the older man move. He felt his eyes clench shut at the sudden sting, hands clutching at sheets as William began pushing himself in. He yelped when the grip on his hips tightened dangerously, tearful eyes opening as the other man sneered at him.

"Keep ya eyes on me, Newbie."

He did so almost instinctively. He hissed through his teeth; it stung. It was worse than that, it burned and he felt it shooting up his spine. He couldn't help the tears as they began welling up, the pain was becoming unbearable. And yet he couldn't pull his gaze away, staring William straight in the eye as ordered as he gasped and tried not to jerk away.

"Ya doin' great, Newbie." He whispered into his ear. "Just breathe and relax. Shh, almost all the way in."

The blond whined, hands scrambling to grip the man's shoulders. His nails dug into his skin as he tried to keep blinking away the painfilled tears as he gritted his teeth. It felt like he was being split in half, the breath forced out of him as he was stretched. His thighs were trembling as he wrapped them around the other's waist tighter, about to beg him to stop when he finally felt their pelvis's meet.

"Fuckin' Christ, kid…" William all but wheezed, panting as his forehead rested on Jeremy's shoulder. "Ya too tight…Can barely move."

"It hurts…" Jeremy sobbed out, trembling as the pain kept shooting up his spine with every small twitch.

"I know, Newbie, just give it a second. It'll pass, ya just gotta give it some time."

Jeremy tried to be patient, breathing hard as he felt the pain slowly ease. William at least didn't move; they both sat there, completely still, the only noise being their breathing. The blond slowly let up the nails digging into the other man's back, able to calm down. The agony faded into an ache. He could finally breathe.

"W-wouldn't be that bad if you didn't suck at prepping me…" He managed to hiss out, glaring at him when the man looked up at him. "P-people find this enjoyable?"

William chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing his jaw. "Sorry there, Newbie. Got too excited, should've taken my time with ya. Promise once we start movin', you'll enjoy it. Ya don't know how proud I am to be your first…"

He winced. He had hoped William wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but of course he did. "Shut up and do something."

His boss paused, silver eyes staring down at him. The glint was there still, but there was a sudden, almost hidden, anger. He swallowed nervously. He shouldn't keep poking at him like that, his brain whispered to him. Even in this position they were in, William could still tell someone that Jeremy was underage. He jumped when the other man suddenly grinned, hands trailing up his sides as he shifted.

"Eager to get started, are we? Alright…"

The blond groaned as he began slowly pulling out. It felt weird; it stung still but breathing came easier. It was embarrassing how quickly it shifted from painful to pleasurable. Jeremy couldn't help but whimper when it rubbed at his insides, feeling only the tip still resting inside his body. And then William shoved back into him, making him jerk forward, green eyes wide as he cried out. There was still a burn but it made his nerves tingle and he clenched. It felt _good_.

"There we go~" William cooed at him.

He began shallowly rocking his hips. It kept him deep inside his body, letting him further adjust to the girth, but kept them both moving at the same time. Jeremy gasped and moaned with each movement. He'd never felt anything like it before. His hands began moving, desperately gripping the older man's shoulders, moving to lock behind his neck, suddenly needing to keep William as close as possible. He saw the other grin in response and then he began to properly fuck him.

His movements were faster, easily shoving his entire length into him. Jeremy threw his head back. It was suddenly too much; it felt so good, he needed more of it. He barely noticed when William shifted them, hands grabbing Jeremy's wrists and forcing them above his head. It left him feeling completely exposed, unable to move away or struggle when the older man leaned forward and began sucking at the skin of his throat.

"Ya fit me like a glove…" William whispered into his skin and the words made Jeremy shake. "Look at ya, Newbie, beggin' for my dick up your ass."

He wanted to argue but his tongue was heavy and the most he could seem to get out was a whine. It seemed to be the response that the man was expecting since he just laughed and moved into him harder. Jeremy glanced down, seeing how quickly he'd begun fucking him, how every thrust made his entire body jerk, and watched with wide eyes as William released one of his wrists to wrap it around his own cock.

"N-not that…" He tried to say, vision going white as the older man's fingers rubbed at his tip. "A-ahh!"

"Ya seem to be enjoyin' yourself. Look at this mess ya makin' here…Are ya going to clean it up?" The black haired man teased.

His fingers tightened around the base, threatening to cut him off like before. Jeremy nearly sobbed, not sure what he wanted. The idea of being cut off again seemed like a death sentence. Was this normal in sex? He honestly had no idea.

"I, I will, please…!" Jeremy begged softly, hips moving themselves into each of William's thrusts. "Please, let me…"

"Told ya you'd warm up to it." William laughed.

His hand began moving, roughly jerking him off. The blond cried out. It was becoming too much, he was going to pass out if this kept up. He wanted so badly to pull the other close, force him deeper into his body. He found himself struggling not to say things that he knew would be embarrassing; it had to be an effect of the hormones and sex.

"I'm...gonna…?" He tried to say, body twitching eagerly into the man's hand.

"That's it Newbie~" William grunted above him, and the blond winced slightly when his movements became more rough; less precise. "Fuck, I didn't expect ya to be this tight…"

It kept tightening. Jeremy nearly sobbed as his vision began turning white again, so close to release. This was nothing like when William had quickly jerked him off on the floor before. This was so much more intense and he felt like he was going to pass out. Keening, he felt the man above him tighten his fist, long fingers playing with his cock as he panted into his ear. He glanced up at him, seeing the absolute bliss on William's face and without warning, he screamed as he came.

His body tensed up as he released all over his boss's stomach, eyes rolling back into his head. He felt himself twitching, and then became painfully aware that William hadn't stop thrusting. He groaned, nails digging into the man's skin before going limp, thoughts muddled. He was tired. Exhausted; and William's movement were becoming painful again, the rawness of it against his now extra sensitive skin...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…!"

Jeremy watched him with half lidded eyes as William reamed him harder. It seemed like an impossible pace, and he was going to have trouble walking, he could feel it. He needed him to cum quickly else he'd need to be carried home. Wincing, the blond finally managed to pull himself up, shifting them slightly before he pressed a tired kiss again the man's scarred neck.

"Fill me up." He whispered into his ear.

He thought William was going to explode, looking so shocked. But that seem to do it, as he yelled and shoved himself in deep before cumming all over his insides. Jeremy winced at the feeling. It was too warm, stung oddly, but he just whined and wrapped his arms around his neck as he continued unloading into him.

They were both breathing hard. The younger boy groaned in disgust when William finally pulled out, feeling the warm, stickiness oozing out of him. He wanted a shower really bad. But he yelped when the older man nuzzled his neck and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. He whimpered as it made pain shoot up his spine, eyes watering again.

"I..can't walk…" He gasped out.

"Mm…" William kissed his throat and then his jaw. "M'bad."

"That's all I get? An 'oops' and being sent home with this gross crap between my legs?" Jeremy demanded hotly, glaring at him.

The other man sighed in a very put-upon way that made him grit his teeth. "Newbie, can't ya stop bitchin' for five seconds? I'll help ya, okay? Just gimme a goddamn moment to savour that tight ass into my memory."

He wanted to hit him really badly. But he didn't, taking in a deep breath that made his pelvis flare up in an ache and instead letting it out slowly. He'd rather not lay there to remember what they've done, he wanted to forget this day ever happened honestly, but if it mattered that much to William then fine.

"Ya gonna want a hot shower. Helps with the cramping." The boss mused softly as he pulled himself up, cracking his neck and looking far too proud of himself. "Fuck though, I think ya rubbed my dick raw. Definitely wasn't expecting ya to be that tight. Don't ya touch yourself at all?"

"None of your business." He mumbled, trying to sit up. He yelped and fell back again, curling into a ball. "What did you do to me?!"

William had the audacity to laugh at him. "Don't be such a woman, Newbie. Just laid back and give it a second, hm?"

He didn't want to, but he did it. In fact, his boss helped him up on the pillows and mentioned off hand about getting some medicine. Jeremy refused to stare when he left the bed naked, face red, like they hadn't just been rubbing against each other. He ended up swallowing down some pain medicine that he brought, and didn't argue when William curled up with him again. Actually, having someone hold him as he waited for the pain to fade away felt nice.

When moving only stung he sat up and looked around for his pants. He spotted them on the floor, under William's sweats and made to get off the bed to grab them. He was promptly stopped by an arm around his waist that pulled him back into the bed and against William's chest.

"What now?" He asked tiredly.

"Where ya think you're goin'?" He whispered into his ear before kissing it, making Jeremy shudder.

"I'd like to go home and sleep in my own bed before work." He grumbled.

He felt him laugh, chest rumbling at his back as they rolled. Jeremy grunted, confused, before realizing he was being pressed into the mattress as William kissed his neck and rubbed the tip of his cock against his sore, swollen entrance as it was hardening again. The blond froze, feeling his face pale unnaturally fast.

"W-William-?"

"We ain't done, Newbie." He cut him off, nipping at his ear and making the blond boy tremble. "My bad, didn't know ya would assume otherwise. Ya really think that little of me though? I ain't that old, kiddo, I've got the energy to go again."

"Once was enough for **me** okay?" Jeremy argued as he tried wiggling out from under him. "I'm sore and it hurts!"

The other pulled his thighs apart, spreading them, and he yelped as he fell on his face into the pillow. He was shaking. He couldn't do it again, once was bad enough, but he didn't have the energy to pull away.

"Shh, it's okay." William cooed at him as one of his fingers rubbed at Jeremy's entrance, feeling how puffy and sore it was as he sobbed at the touch and jerked away. "Think of it this way, I only get ya this once right? Gotta make sure I get the most outta ya then. Though…"

He trailed off and began kissing the back of his neck, then between his shoulder blades and then at the base of his spine. Jeremy tried to look back but the angle kept him from seeing anything, making it so much worse. His heart was racing painfully and he grabbed large fistfuls of the sheets.

"Hope ya don't mind, but I usually have the stamina for...probably three." Jeremy swore his heart stopped. "We can't let our first time together be over so quick! Shh don't look so scared, I promise ya, you'll enjoy this just as much as I do…"

Xxxxxx

Thanks for reading everyone~ I hope you enjoyed my torturing poor Jeremy.


End file.
